Nightmare
by 1death-is-my-comfort3
Summary: Naruto now has everything he ever wanted, Respect, Sakura, Power, Everything. But he still leaves despite his new stature. What made Naruto leave? And what happened to him to make him the way he became? Most importantly, what made him come back?
1. Prolouge

**THIS IS MY COLUMN!**

**(or well, maybe more of a top layer of cake)**

**Cake yum...**

**Weeell, lets us move on to the summary (shall we?)**

**Naruto finally got what he wanted, respect, Sasuke, Sakura and even becoming the successor to fifth Hokage. But in a matter of strange events, Naruto leaves the village and breaks every ones heart at the same time. Naruto was gone for good, but becoming something greater even so.**

**And that's about all I got right now :P**

**Story START!**

**

* * *

**

The bottles that used to pelt the boy now waved at him in respect. Naruto just waved back at the stores that no longer chased him away, walking to his large apartment.

Unlike his smaller, destroyed apartment Naruto had bought a better one when he completed the first B rank mission that was ever given to a genin. Of course, he was a chuunin now and extremely close to a jonin (taking the test tomorrow).

The apartment was simple, a living room at the door, leading off to the kitchen and dining room. Then, a long hallway leading to the bathroom, guest room and main bedroom.

Sakura was making dinner when Naruto walked in the door, she smiled and hugged him tightly. Unfortunately, Sakura is much stronger than she thinks.

"Oww! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto managed to cough out and Sakura dropped him quickly, "Naruto-Kun? Naruto!"

Naruto healed from his crumpled state quickly and brought Sakura close to him, kissing her.

Sakura and Naruto had brought back Sasuke two years ago, a year after Sakura gave up on him. They started dating the same year and Sasuke eventually got the stick out of his butt and finally asked Yuki out. (A/N: Yuki is NOT and OC! Just some random name I came up with, do with it as you like) Everything was falling into place, perfectly.

Sakura reluctantly broke the kiss and tried to keep the rice from burning as Naruto set the table, His laugh flooding the kitchen.

Sakura hit him over the head with her spoon, "come on, give me a break here Naruto-Kun!" Naruto looked away from the puppy eye look, being the master of it anyway.

Sakura gave up on him and they both ate dinner in peace, talking about other random topics.

Naruto washed the dishes as Sakura got ready for bed, chewing on his last piece of beef thoughtfully. Yes, thoughtfully and yes, Naruto. He had been discovered a genius after tricking Shikamaru during a spar and again, surprising everyone.

Hinata also got over the Naruto and Sakura couple and began to date Kiba. Ino ended up with Chouji, Shino asked Mao (A/N: again not an OC! Just and name, she will not be in the story) and Shikamaru moved to Suna to be with his fiance, Temari.

Naruto finished the dishes and walked into the large bedroom, trying not to wake Sakura in the process. "I'm sorry Sakura-Chan."

He climbed into bed quietly and sleep drifted into his mind, nightmares beginning to form.

_"__monster."_

_"demon"_

_"brat"_

Insults flew at him from all directions, the Konoha twelve shouting them. A mob formed around the powerful ninja and Sakura stepped forward, tears streaming down an angry face.

_"why Naruto-Kun?" _Sakura whispered and Kiba quickly caught her in a death grip, slitting her throat.

Naruto tried to scream, but they only poured acid down his throat. (A/N: Where they even _thought _of using acid I don't know)

The hatred grew with the mob and Naruto began to become overwhelmed, _"stop, STOP!" _

He protested and shouted at a few of the villagers but to his avail, Naruto was forced to run away from the city.

Tress and bushes whipped by him almost on purpose, _" You see what this means, Naruto?"_

The younger man stopped dead in his tracks and spun around to find a wasteland of dead bodies. Sakura lay on top of the pile, her glazed eyes looking into the sky.

The sky turned into a dark red, the bodies crumbling into the dust.

_"You can't run" _The voice boomed.

Naruto began to shout out at the air, trying to find who this person was.

_"Why are you showing me this? Well!" _Naruto shouted, falling to his knees.

_"You are dangerous, Konoha is only holding you back." _Naruto snapped his head up to the fountain that sprayed down onto his neck.

The water was burning but even though, the water hissed when it touched his skin.

Naruto looked down at the pool he was now standing in, sorrow filling up his gut.

_"You killed them! I loved her I-" _

Naruto was cut off by the loud voice, the sound booming in his ears.

_"YOU NEVER DID!" _

The dream state began to shake, the voice yelling at him even more.

All of the Konoha twelve joined in, Sakura's voice becoming louder and louder.

The fountain began to fall apart, breaking like a mirror.

_"You know the truth Naruto! If you stay here, you will never become a true ninja! You will never have respect! You will never find love! Because they are holding you back! Because you ARE a-"_

The voice was cut off suddenly, leaving Naruto in the dark.

A childs voice whispered in his ear and sent chills down his spine as the ground began to shake again.

_"Monster"_

_"Demon"_

_"Brat"_

Narutos eyes snapped open in fear, cold sweat running down his face and into his eyes. He groaned and sat up in the moonlight, Sakura shifting slightly in the bed.

The mans' eyes widened when he remembered the dream, it flooded his memory like a plague and Naruto automatically began to start packing his backpack.

"Good Bye, Sakura."

* * *

Sakura yawned and crawled out of bed in half-slumber. She knew Naruto wasn't usually here in the mornings and was used to it fully.

Of course, the thing she wasn't used to was waking up to was Sasuke staring down at her with a tragic expression.

"What the HELL Sasuke?!" Sakura yelled and felt dizzy, falling back on the bed again.

Sasuke put a hand up to help her and handed her a note.

"This was found in Hokage-Samas office at 6:00 AM this morning, along with Narutos battered headband."

Sakura felt like a nail was stabbed into her chest, she snatched the note before asking a question.

"Wait, why am I included in this?" Sakura asked, putting her hands in a prayer motion.

Sasuke lit a cigarette and blew out the smoke lightly, making Sakura cough.

"Because it was addressed to you." Sakura usddenly felt dizzy again and had to blink tears out of her eyes.

_Sakura_

_You are holding me back. Everyone is. I'm sorry I led you on to belive that I loved you._

_Naruto_

Sakura nearly choked and read the note over and over. "He... Lied to me? Why?" Sakura whispered to herself, she had truly loved the smiling Naruto.

Everyone had searched for Naruto, it had been going on for three years. For the first month, Sakura just sat in their bed and grieved.

She couldn't get up due to something that was found in her second moth.

Sakura was pregnant.

* * *

**Well, that's my first chapter :)**

**First of all, Sasuke DOES smoke and he actually has emotions.**

**I will post this chapter and most likely will be posting new ones throught this week till Monday (because that is when school starts again T.T)**

**Then I will most likely be posting chapters every Sunday or Saturday**

**Next chapter; **

**(After Timeskip of ten years) Sakura has become a single mother and Naruto finally shows his face again, but he isn't the Naruto he once was.  
**


	2. Twelve Years

**THIS IS MY COLUMN!**

**(Ha! fooled you with the same title)**

**Weeell, lets us move on to the summary (shall we?)**

**This chapter: Sakura has become a single mother to Taro, her twelve year old son. Everyone is still hurt by Naruto and when he shows his face around Konoha again, the chase is on! But what will happen when they catch him? (And yes, Asuma's kid will be included in this)  
**

**Let us Start anew and Yaddah Yaddah Yaddah  
**

**Story START!**

**

* * *

**

"Kaa-san! Look what score I got on my test!" Taro raced into the apartment and nearly knocked Sakura (Who was putting away produce) and made her trip.

Sakura sighed, why was it always the day she had off and tossed the carton of eggs into the air, making them land on the table unharmed.

Taro helped him mom up, "Sorry Kaa-san! but-"

"No buts. What have I told you about going into a ninja's house to quickly. Its-" Sakura started but was finished by a sarcastic Taro.

"Because it dangerous and I might hurt myself, blah blah blah, I know Kaa-san!" Taro pouted and Sakura grinned, she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

Taro had inherited Naruto's blond hair and tanned skin and Sakura's emerald eyes and slender form, the genes dividing themselves equally. Thanks to that though, three whisker like birthmarks lined his left cheek, adding to small tips of light pink in his hair.

Taro grinned back at his mother and peeked around the house, "so, can I help?"

Sakura didn't meet his gaze, it hurt to much, not today.

"Ah, sorry kiddo but I'm sure that Ayame and Jiro passed the test too right?" Sakura said and Taro's face spread into a smile even wider.

"Yeah! I bet now Ino-san will let us play together!" And with that, Taro was off. Ino and Chouji had gotten married a while ago and had twins, naming the girl Ayame and the boy Jiro.

Watching Taro's fading form, Sakura jumped when Sasuke entered the messy kitchen. "Quite a spitting image, Taro is." Sasuke laughed almost bitterly and Sakura poured sake for them both.

"Yeah, it hurts to see that blond hair sometimes. Especially today." Sakura frowned and downed the sake glass.

Sasuke followed her example, "is everyone coming this year?"

"No, Kiba and Chouji are on a mission and Kakashi... We never know. But Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro and Garra are all coming, we just can't let Garra drink."

The two adults laughed solemnly, "things have really changed in twelve years."

Sakura changed the subject almost too fast, "the genin exams are tomorrow, is Aiko going to be in the test?"

Sasuke smiled in pride of his daughter, "yeah. A year early too." Sakura raised her glass to him and downed the sake again.

"Not too fast, same some for tonight."

"Whatever."

Sakura giggled drunkenly (Sake is very strong) and set the sake on top of the fridge. Sasuke sighed and helped the slightly drunk Sakura put away groceries

"Twelve goddamn years."

* * *

Taro raced into the Yamanka flower shop, "Ino-san!"

Ino smiled warmly at him and ushered him upstairs well, more likely Taro ran upstairs by himself, but Ino likes to be the good mom.

She heard Ayame yell and chase Jiro and Taro into the hall, always the loud and destructive one.

Ayame had Chouji's fiery hair and used his cheek markings, but still had Ino's skinny body. Jiro on the other had, was practicality the opposite, having Inos hair and eyes but Choujis big bones. The three together mad a threesome that shook the earth itself.

Ino suddenly felt bad and rubbed her swollen stomach in comfort. She was met with a hard kick, this one was feisty.

"Well, twelve whole years, huh." Tenten walked into the shop, followed by Neji, Lee and their first-born, Yei. The twelve-year-old girl obviously had brown hair, but the byukugan still was present in her eyes, almost looking like a clone of Neji if it weren't for Tenten's attributes to everything else.

"Hello, Ino-san." Yei said calmly and walked upstairs, polite when her parents were around, but you could hear her exited yells from the ground floor. Neji sighed in exasperation and Tenten joined her fellow pregnant woman, "Well, I don't mind the energy."

"So apparently I am hosting the sleep-over house right?"

Hinata walked in happily, her five-year-old Senichi tagging along. "I guess so!" Hinata giggled and Senichi broke away from his mother, "Bye mom!"

"I guess we will just stay here until everyone comes and then take off?" Everyone nodded to this and Hinata felt proud of herself for coming up with that.

"It sure has been a long time." Everyone turned to the voice, "Shikamaru!"

The speaker was followed by Temari and a three-year-old with Shikamaru's black hair, "hi Ino-Chan!"

Umeko race upstairs like the ones before her and Ino sighed, "are you guys _sure _my roof won't cave in?"

Temari laughed and a large bang followed upstairs.

"Oh, crap." Tenten said and walked up-stairs. "What happened?" Ino asked, worried for her por roof. Neji answered comically, "Yei got into Tenten's weapon supply again."

Another guest got a kick out of this, Kurenai and Asuma's son Yasuno and Aiko, Sasuke's daughter.

"Come on! I want to know what weapon she got!" Aiko's sister-Yuri-pulled her upstairs, the hyperactive girl yelling greeting to all the adults.

Yasuno waved at everyone before racing upstairs to try and control the riot.

Tenten finally came downstairs and the group set off the Sakura's house, Shikamaru and Hinata talking the whole way.

"Damn, I'm surprised that knuckle-head didn't show up for so long."

* * *

Sakura woke up happily the next day, glad that Sasuke talked her out of buying a bunch of sake last night.

"Naruto, where are you?" She looked up into the rising sun and suddenly felt guilty inside, like it was her fault that he was gone.

Sakura knew he said he lied to her, he said he never wanted to see her again, but it felt so real.

"I knew it had been real for me..." Sakura said quietly and turned away from the window.

It was one of those days.

You know, those days when you turn around and some random person it standing there.

"Holy crap!" Sakura jumped and Lee sighed grimly at her, "please don't yell Sakura-Chan."

Lee stood up and walked out of the room quickly, "please get dressed Sakura-Chan. It's urgent."

Sakura felt her stomach clench, remembering everything about that day.

Sasuke had come to her house and she had woken up almost just like this, everything was being repeated.

Sakura pulled on a black vest and a brown shirt, hopping into grey pants and walking into the hallway quickly.

Lee was waiting for her impatiently, "please Sakura-Chan, we have to leave. Now."

She was pulled along at almost a wind-blowing rate, Lee had grown to be much faster over the years.

'Naruto, Please not let this be about you." Sakura whispered to unknown ears.

Tusundae was waiting in her office with Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Garra, Temari, Kakashi and Sasuke. All of them jerked their heads to the door when it opened, exposing Lee and Sakura.

"What happened?" Sakura nearly shouted and joined the rest in the straight line that was formed.

"Naruto has been spotted, he is staying in Konoha right now." Sakura's heart light up at the words.

Naruto, her lover. He came back, to her again.

"He's here?" Sakura said happily, pushing her hand to her chest in excitement,

Tusundae stopped her and looked back to the group.

"I wish I could be as happy as you are right now Sakura. But Naruto doesn't want to be found. Hes grown stronger, faster, smarter and he even has relations to ex-nin now." Garra tensed up and walked stiffly to the front of the line.

"I know what will happen, or if it did happen now. Naruto is going to lose his emotions, one by one. We have to stop him, now!" Garra actually raised his voice at the Hokage and she took a sip of sake and gestured to the sun.

"Bring him back by the time the sun sets."

Everyone nodded and jumped off in different directions.

* * *

Temari raced around the rooftops silently, looking for the blond hair.

She never knew she would run into it though.

Although the person had a blue mask covering their face, the hair, eyes and lack-of-headband was enough to convince her.

"Naruto." Temari gaped, amazed that he survived so long, "Naruto!"

Temari tried to hug him, but she was too late and Naruto had already dodged, standing behind her.

"Are you going to fight me?" Naruto asked, menace dripping from his words. Temari grimaced, what changed him over the years? His sparkling blue eyes were deep and frozen and even his emotions changed drastically.

He suddenly shot a kunai at her, testing to see her weak points. Luckily, the female ninja picked up on this and jumped backwards into a bunch on bushes. "Kid sure got cocky." Temari whispered to herself and waited for an attack.

Nothing.

She glanced around frantically, not expecting Naruto to drop down from a branch and nail her in the back of the neck.

Temari fell unconscious and Naruto smiled, "so the hunt begins."

* * *

Hinata perched with Neji, both scanning with their blood-line.

BANG!

"Lets go." Hinata nodded and jumped off of the Hokage tower, the sun now near noon.

She free-fell for a split second and then her feet hit tile on a roof, Neji following her.

The two cousins didn't even notice Naruto and Tenten fighting in an alley.

Naruto blocked her last attacks with ease, but felt waaay too uneasy when she still grinned.

"This is a little toy I came up with a few years ago." Tenten smiled wickedly and pulled out something that looked like a hollow stick with a handle.

The handle part was wide and smooth, but it still blended into the stick, which was made of metal.

"This shoots a pointed piece on metal thought a controlled explosion, making everything about this baby deadly." Tenten's grin grew even wider when she loaded and aimed it at the silent Naruto.

"I call it a shotgun."

* * *

BANG!

Hinata cursed and backed up her speed, moving inhumanly fast in the other direction, "I can find him! " She thought.

"No, I will find him." Hinata slid down a roof and landed in a dark and smelly alleyway.

Neji stopped next to her, "there is a strong demon chakra source. It has to be him." Hinata nodded, "right"

Again, he scanned the alley way only to find a normal chakra source to her left, hidden behind a few garbage cans.

'Tenten?!" Luckily, the weapons master was only asleep, but her arms were hurt badly.

A moan sounded from behind her and Neji also lay a crumpled heap.

Hinata gulped, she was next.

Naruto jumped behind her but Hinata twitesd around and caught his fist, "too slow."

She spun him into a wall and Naruto countered by bouncing off of it and hitting her with ease.

"Goodnight. Hinata."

* * *

Sakura was the last person racing into the woods, everyone had already been taken out to easily.

Temari, Tenten, Hinata and Neji had been found in an alley.

Garra had been found beside the Hokage office.

Even Sasuke and Kakashi had been knocked out, still taking anumber on Naruto though.

"Naruto-Kun." Sakura whispered and a gust of wind blew her onto the forest ground.

Sakura could only jump up and gape at Naruto, "you called?"

Sarcasm hit her like a ton of bricks, more likely telling her to: "Get the fuck away from me."

She shook her head loose of all the painful memories and punched the ground, forcing Naruto to jump into farther away trees.

"Damn." Sakura thought, the sun was close to going into night now.

The memories of Taro filled her eyes and Sakura dodged a punch, countered with a kick and was blown back again.

"Leave me alone" Naruto couldn't finish his threat because Sakurahad already splintered the tree behind him.

It crashed to the ground with an ear-splitting crash and Naruto screamed. He clutched his head and slammed his palm on the ground.

"You don't know what I can do now!" Naruto had begun to shout, the tree incident had ticked him off. Bad.

The wind around her began to grow hotter, sucking away her ability to move quickly. Sakura felt herself grow tired and Naruto smiled, he was winning.

"I left for a reason." Naruto said and pinned Sakura against a tree, waking her up fully.

The air around Naruto was ice cold, like a blizzard and Sakura was shocked awake right before Naruto kissed her.

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered throughout the kiss and punched Naruto in the gut, causing him to fall over and Sakura to slump against the tree.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" Sakura whispered again and began to drag Naruto back to Tusundae, bruised, beaten and tired.

Naruto shifted on her back and moaned, "Sakura-Chan.."

"I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

**My first attempt on a battle scene without blood!**

**Yay!**

**So not everyone is a hunky-dory and married now, there are a few still dating.**

**Next chapter:**

**Naruto wakes up, but doesn't remember anything about anyone. Is he faking it? And why can he only speak to Sakura, the girl he claimed to hate so long ago**

**Hey don't ask me, I'm just the writer! What can I do?**

**Oh yeah...  
**


	3. Caught and Chained

**THIS IS MY COLUMN!**

**(Yes I will use the same title throughout the story XD)**

**Weeell, lets us move on to the summary (shall we?)**

**This chapter: What happened to Naruto?  
**

**(sniff) Thank you for reviewing even though I didn't ask you too. **

**I FEEL ALIVE AGAIN!  
**

**Story START!**

**

* * *

**"_Naruto," _

the said person moaned in protest and curled farther under his blanket.

_"Naruto, you let them catch you?"_

_"NARUTO!"_

This woke Naruto half-way from his dream state, "_whosa?" _He asked, mumbling more nonsense in front of a large demon.

The kyuubi swished his eight and a half-tails around in malice.

_"I am extremely disappointed in you!" _Kyuubi yelled, making Naruto wince and the sound echoed inside the sewer.

"_FIRST! You have a CHILD of all things and that, that THING took away some of my precious chakra-"_

Naruto laughed and cut the furious kyuubi off from his rant, he was no longer afraid of the beast.

_"Chakra can be replenished."_

_"but it is hard for a demon to regrow that much!"_

_"but-"_

_"SECOND! You even let them bring you back to Konoha!"_

Naruto gritted his teeth, no excuse could help him out of this.

"_It was because of that stupid Haruno!"_

_"No"_

Naruto glared at Kyuubi angrily, "_don't blame her for my choices."_

_"HA! your choices?! You don't even know who you really are!"_

Naruto was swept out of the room by a blast of hot air, "_Fits the damn thing_."

Naruto said to himself and woke up in anger. (A/N: This is how I always imagined a prison, sometimes I still dream about locking people in there XD)

He was in a stone room, with chains built into the walls and covering his neck, arms, legs, even his left hand was cuffed to the stone.

"Why only my left hand?" Naruto thought and he was still coming up with theories when a place in the wall in front of him slid open.

A glass separated the two parties but Naruto could see the people the stood in front of him.

"Hey, Hokage-Sama, you brought... These people I see."

Garra reasonably tensed up in the crowd and Naruto kept his eyes to thee floor, speaking only in a bored tone.

"Naruto, you left. For twelve years. With no warning but a note!"

Naruto looked lazily at Neji, whose outburst surprised just about everyone.

"Is there a point to this?" Naruto asked and pulled down his mask with his right hand and pointed to his left.

"...Sorta."

Neji was near to killing the ninja but Naruto's glare shut him up. well, not really.

"Yes there is a goddamn point! Do you know how much pain you caused!?" Neji yelled, barely being restrained by Sasuke and Kakashi.

Tusundae waited until Neji calmed down and then talked, her voice filled with regret.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but leaving the village comes with a penalty. You should have learned that from the Sasuke incident." Tusundae sighed in disappointment and turned her eyes away from Naruto.

"We are still deciding you're punishment now Naruto. But first of all, why did you leave?" Naruto tensed up and clutched his mask, making the whole group step back.

Naruto curled his hands into fists, "I-"

"Don't know."

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at him in shock, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten felt bad and even Neji, Tusundae and Garra didn't move. "N-Naruto-Kun." Sakura stuttered and it looked like Hinata and Sakura had switched roles.

"Naruto, this is not time for one of your jokes I need this Info now or-"

"I. Don't. Know." Naruto acted like he was talking to a group of preschoolers. "I. Can't. Remember."

"I all I can remember are names, yours really." Naruto looked down and the group took a step forward again.

"Just stay away from me." Naruto raised his voice and Tusundae motioned for everyone to leave.

"We'll come back." With that, Naruto was left alone with his thoughts.

"Idiots."

**

* * *

**

Sakura left in a hurry, a real hurry.

"Naruto can't remember, but did he remember me?" Sakura thought and rounded the corner to her building.

"Kaa-san! Taro jumped on her much like a child 6 years younger than him. "I passed! And I got this black headband!"

"And that means you are a Ninja and ninjas don't act like six year olds." Sakura smiled despite her light scolding and hugged him, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Even Aiko passed!" Taro grinned and scowled at the same time, "But I bet I could have passed a year early too."

Sakura patted his head and they both shuffled inside the Apartment, "I'm sure you could have."

You are _his_ son after all" Sakura thought.

* * *

"_He will find his chakra to his liking, don't you think?" _The kyuubi wiggled his half tail through the bars, like he once did with his claws.

_"I truly can't remember though, kyuubi." _Naruto said, wallowing in sorrow before recovering quickly.

_"The chakra should be awaking around 9:00 PM tonight." _Naruto grinned, he always wanted someone else to undertand him.

Now his son will understand.

"_Sorry, Taro."_

_

* * *

_Meanwhile,

Taro was sleeping soundly and Sakura looked at the rising moon, "9:00" She whispered.

But around that time, Taro woke up. Red chakra pouring out of him, "What?!" He whispered loudly.

"_Hey... activated..... good..." _Static passed through his ears, a deep voice saying something he couldn't understand.

His ears became well trained as the chakra burned and ran up to his waist.

"_Don't freak out now, it's okay Taro." _Taro could hear the voice easily now and he relaxed and let the chakra enfold him completely.

"_Taro, you're father was a demon and when you were born, you became a half-breed. This is you're fathers contribution." _Taro nodded and power suddenly hit him.

He could run, fight, eat faster, he was practicality invincible!

"_Don't use too much on you're first time. this supply is limited." _Another voice warned him and Taro stopped, powering down and running back to the Apartment building.

"What happened?" Taro whispered to himself and wobbled to bed, "I don't think I can sleep anymore.

Taro feel asleep quickly despite that and Naruto smiled in his cell.

"It was nice to see you too kiddo."

* * *

**Phew! Done!**

** (READ THIS PLEASE)Now school starts tomorrow and I won't be uploading a chapter per day this time, I will probably be uploading one to two chapters per WEEK. So don't give up on me Okay?**

**Line Drafts: (lol)**

**"_Hey.... Activated...... Good... PICKLES!"_**

**SHORTS!:**

**Kiba walked down the road singing a rhyming song,**

**"Oh, Taro taro taro!"**

**Taro heard him and felt happy.**

**"Taaaco Taco Taco!"**

**Taro started to get mad**

**"TAZO TAZO TAAAAAAAZOOOOOOO! Tea!"**

**Taro got VERY mad at Kiba.**

**And that was the real reason Kiba has not shown up in this story yet (YET)**


	4. Names

**THIS IS MY COLUMN!**

**(Yes I will use the same title throughout the story XD)**

**Weeell, lets us move on to the summary (shall we?)**

**This chapter: The rest find a Jutsu that can help Naruto remember, but there is a disastrous side effect.  
**

**Well, this is like, I dunno the Third/Fourth chapter?**

**Story START!**

* * *

The cell walls felt even colder against his bare skin when he was pushed against it. Another surge of chakra shot through his body and Naruto grimaced in pain, "hold on. Just one more."

He felt the guard say and the wave flooded his mind again, searching through his memories, trying to find something that wasn't there.

Rage began to boil inside of him but he was helpless, everything was chained to the wall. Cold sweat dripped down his face, even though he wasn't hot at all. "Stop." The gaurds hands snapped away from him and he leaned against the wall, glaring at the three people.

Sakura.

Kakashi.

Sasuke.

"Are you happy now?" Naruto shouted, the guards began to step back as his hands began to burn and sizzle. "I know even less! It happens every time." Wind blew all around him and Sakura had to stumble back in fear.

"See? You can't even _measure_ the amount of power I have! Give up!" A feral grin found its way onto Narutos face and it spread when Sakura fell down, the wind was directed to her.

Kakashi stepped between the captive and the victim, "Naruto stop this. We can help you!" He had to shout over the wind that was now trying to rip apart his arms.

The clothing he had was ripped and some scraps were battered around like playthings.

The wind suddenly stopped and everything fell onto the floor with a series of smacks. "You can't help me, I don't even know who you are! HOW CAN YOU HELP ME?" The voice died down to a silent whimper and the words rang through the trios minds.

"I can't remember why I left, I can't remember what I did to become this way... I can only remember names. Horrible ones." Naruto took a shuddering breath and Sasuke stood up.

His knees shaking, Sasuke tried to make his way towards Naruto.

"STAY BACK!"

The words shocked Sasuke into stepping all the way back to Kakashi. "I dont know you. I can only find your name. How much is that worth, _Sasuke?!_ What if you did something horrible, I wouldn't know!

"I could only let you into my life like a fool!" Kakashi looked down in agreement, Sakura trying not to cry.

"Please, don't come closer."

* * *

Taro practically skipped to the Academy, his last day there. A proud head band was tied round his neck, justifying his rank as a genin.

The low-set building used to loom over him, grounding him to only training until today. Taro had always exceeded with Aiko in just about everything, both had been trained by Sasuke and Sakura when they were smaller anyway.

It wasn't a surprise when the two became friends despite their former feuding parents. Taro waved rapidly when Akio rounded the corner, Yuri being towed along behind her.

"I don't wanna go to school! I'm tired!" Yuri whined and Taro laughed inwardly. Yuri was the most stubborn person he knew, when she developed the sharingan at an early age, everyone had already guessed that she would refuse to use it.

Aiko's eyes flared red slightly and Yuri began to purposely trip and catch herself in a final attempt to run away from the school. All her resistance was futile though when Aiko pushed her inside the building.

"Sheesh. Kids these days." Aiko half-growled half-laughed at her comment, "One day she'll be a good ninja though."

Aiko's soft black hair fell down to her shoulders, her black eyes laughing silently. "Aiko-chan, I never want a brother or a sister."

"Why?"

"Because, kids are annoying these days." They both laughed quietly and walked inside the building.

The last day of being ninja-in-training.

The first day into real pain.

* * *

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY THIS IS LATE AND SHORT!!!!**

**Finals were at school this week and I had none of my papers done, none of my presenations done and I was acting in a play today and tommorow.**

**There. I know I should suck it up and finish this chapter but I have to leave for school now and I WILL update this weekend to make up for this. **

**GOT IT!**


	5. Yeah, I suck

**Yes, this may be early but I will have to make this quick.**

**THIS is the last week of school until thursday, I am swamped with POL and I am writing over five pages a day and three math packets. **

**I will begin to update quicker after this thursday.**

**DONT GIVE UP ON ME!**

**IM SORRY!**


	6. Breakout

**Hello again, **

**Yes this is late but bear with me school ends tomorrow!**

**Summary: They found a cure to Naruto's amnesia, but there is a price they must pay. Meanwhile, Taro and the gang are assigned teams, a night of celebration turns ugly?  
**

**

* * *

**Naruto could only lay back against the cold bricks as Sakura stood over him, her emerald eyes filled with concern.

"Naruto, we found a cure." His eyes snapped up to her and a blazing hot wind blew her back, like before. "Don't mess with me!" He growled, the metal around his hand began to twist, Naruto was in a sour mood after being stuck here for so long.

"Listen!" Her voice grew extremely strong, it stopped his rage as the wind died. "You selfish Idiot!" Sakura yelled, she stomped on the floor and cracks appeared in the stone. "First you leave me and Taro, now you won't even try to remember!" Naruto clenched his jaw inside the cage, Sakura walked away and behind the glass.

Naruto nearly choked and trembled under her gaze, all of his energy was gone. He had tried to remember, he loved him. "Naruto, please take the cure. The council may give you sympathy." Sakura pleaded but Naruto only looked at her weakly.

"It won't work, it'll kill me actually." A sad smile wormed onto his face like a person who had died long ago, but was still alive. "The kyuubi will reject it. I will die." Sakura clenched the pill she held inside her bag. No one had expected for Naruto to say that.

"Only one will do nothing to harm you. If we find anything wrong with your health we will tell you."

"No."

Sakura decided to force him to eat the pill, she wrenched open his mouth cruelly and forced it down his throat. Naruto gulped reluctantly and rubbed his throat, suprised at the affects. "Nothing happened." Sakura smiled evilly and pulled a needle out of her bag.

An amber liquid swished around and Sakura held it to his arm. "That's not the cure..."

"...What? Then what the heck is it?"

"A pain-killer" The needle pierced his arm and the horrid liquid flushed into his body. His whole arm shook with pain and he thrashed around , as if it would help. "Dammit stand still!"

"It hurts!" A sweat broke out on his forehead and Naruto fell asleep, a whimper coming from his cold lips. "Is the cure injected?" Tusundae asked and Sakura was snapped out of her daze with Naruto.

"Yes, I'm just afraid he won't wake up." Tusundae straightened up and walked into the cell, "what do you mean, the cure was tested."

"Naruto said it would kill him, I trust him so much. Even after what he had done.." Sakura trailed off again, blinking back tears and rage. Tusundae could only helplessly at her former pupil and pat her head softly. "It'll be okay I promise."

They were so busy talking that they didn't notice Naruto's right eye open silently. He gave a silent, inward laugh.

'_They will be here soon..'_

His squad was slowly making their way into the prison, tonight the breakout would begin.

* * *

Taro giggled and slapped Aiko on the back, the two of them had surprisingly been paired together with Yei.

Yei hiccuped and the tree drunken teenagers stumbled down the main street of Konoha. Aiko walked steadily and supported the two, she couldn't get drunk no matter how much she actually drank.

"Daamn! (hic) Aiko-Chan is coool! (hic)" Yei managed to slur out and Aiko managed to dodge with Taro before Yei nearly puked. "Yei! Don't abuse alcohol." Aiko started but stopped when she realized that Yei couldn't hold her liquor. Aiko instead giggled at herself and entwined her arm with the other girl.

"Taro, your mom's going to kill you if she smells the alcohol." Aiko said and Taro winced, remembering the last time he had drank and Sakura had found out. "I have mouthwash, hopefully that will will work" Taro grinned and alcohol wafted in the air.

Aiko always referred to any type of drink as alcohol, even if there was no such substance in the drink. "Stupid! (hic) You can't rinse (hic) the drink out with mouthwash! (hic)" Yei slurred and hiccuped again, causing Aiko to pull her arm out in fear she would barf.

And barf Yei did.

Ramen went everywhere, it was mixed with bile and washed out onto the streetlights. "Yeeei!" Aiko whined and helped her up from her episode, "no more alcohol for you for a month!"

Aiko scolded and Taro giggled and hiccuped. "Mouthwash?" Taro asked, holding out a bottle that was soon half empty, nearly drained.

Taro sighed and began to fall into being slightly sober, "I'm gonna go home, er stumble home..."

Taro really did stumble home and fell into his bed just as the clock beeped nine.

Suddenly the drunkenness of the drink was gone and Taro felt filled with power again.

_"Hey kiddo."_ Taro felt closer to the voice now and fell asleep to it's protests.

"_WAKE UP!"_

_The child did wake up, but in a creepy sewer instead of his own bed. The voice lead him to a red tinted room that was fille with water all the way up to his waist. For the first time that __day, Taro felt enabled to speak._

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_"Your father... Sort of."_

_Taro's suprise soon turned into rage and he faced the beast angrily. __"Why the hell did you leave!? My mom loved you!" Taro yelled and kicked the furry thing in the cage._

_It turned rapidly and two tails swished out from under Taro, making him fall to the ground. Evil red eyes met his own, each one about twice the size of his whole body. The cage shook a fear made Taro weak enough to fall on his knees._

_"Kid, I said SORT OF. I'm a captor of your father." The giant beast said and was able to scowl even though he was a animal. Taro gaped, his father was able to control that type of beast?! It was amazing he didn't die. _

_"__Your father is sleeping over there." Inside the cage, a tail swooped out into the clearing to show a strong, blond haired man curled up and sleeping restlessly. He had a distressed look on his face and for a millisecond, Taro felt bad for the guy. Until he realized what that man had done._

_"__Not so fast!" The kyuubi said quickly and a tail wrapped protectively around Taro." He never wanted to leave... It was out of his power." Taro's eyes widened and curled onto the tail that Kyuubi had laid out for him._

_"Tell me then."_

_"Naruto, your father had a dream. Well, a nightmare. Then he forgot, everything but the names..."_

_Taro looked back at his father and guilt set place in his heart, not his either. But Narutos._

_"Since you are in his mindset, you can feel what he is feeling." The guilt flew into sadness, then pain and lastly rage. "Your father is going to break out tonight, but he just wanted to say goodbye to you._

_An overwhelming sadness enveloped Taro and a tear fell away from him and Naruto's eyes opened._

_"Taro?" _Then everything went black and Taro was back in his bed again, panting and wide-eyed.

"Taro?" Sakura peeked into the door and Taro grinned at his mom, "I'm fine."

Taro had a hard time falling asleep that night, but was too glad at the same time.

* * *

Slight crashing to the left of Naruto's cell shook him awake and he growled angrily.

Why now? Naruto had just been able to speak to his son! Now his team ruined it all.

An explosion blew dust into his face and the chains that held him were easily ripped off by the captor. "Thanks!" Naruto grinned at his accomplice and shook hands with the man.

A woman came up to him and laughed when she saw his state, lastly another male jumped into the room and hugged Naruto.

Hard.

The sheer force nearly broke his spine and Naruto was forced to hit him in the back. "Stooop!"

The boy whined and the four jumped out into the night, unknown to the guards.

Naruto smiled as she watched the jail burst into flames and jumped onto another branch.

"Well guys, the battle has begun!"

* * *

**Crap, late weird and I forgot to give them names... Ah well that'll wait until next time.**

**Which reminds me...**

**NEXT TIME!:**

**The side effects to the cure rear its ugly head and Taro makes decisions that shouldn't ever be even pushed upon a person...**

**Go after his father, or die?**

**Next time! On Nightmare, CBS!!!  
**

**(God that felt cool!)**


	7. Light, Wind, Water and Fire

**Hello again, **

**DOUBLE UPDATE!!**

**Summary: Naruto's escape! Who are his new allies that helped him? Taro reaches into his past and faces a strong decision...**

**NO time to waste!!  
**

**

* * *

**

Rain began to fall into Naruto's eyes before the man growled and shook his head. He was sitting in a forest waiting for the others to return from hunting.

He had always hated waiting, but since they were still in Konoha he needed to stay low. A rustle from the trees behind him jolted him awake and a red cowlick peeked out from the leaves and thorns.

"Rin, I worry about you..." Naruto started and the cowlick meeped before falling quietly into the bushes. Naruto had met Rin about eleven years ago, when he was wounded and she took care of him for a year. Rin was the only person he had known for the longest.

A girl about twenty-five army crawled out of the bushes and hugged his arm happily. "Naruto-kun, so cold sometimes."

Naruto shivered at the sadists words and pulled away from the venomous grip. Rin played with her neck-length hair and the scars on her eyes quivered. Rin had tried to protect Naruto once but was only hurt and went blind in her left eye. Her other eye had been forced into a rare state of color blindness, where she could only see the colors red, purple and blue.

She was wearing a simple outfit with white capris, a black tank top with fishnet sleeves, in the small space that showed bare skin, a large scar with the shape of the rock village was placed. Naruto stiffened at the memories and looked forward into the rain again.

"Stop worrying."Due to her blindness, Rin had developed a way to sense others level of despair. It was something she had to rely on to survive throughout her life.

"Rin, I'm sorry I-"

"STOP WORRYING." Rin glared at the man and he shut up immediately. "But Rin, I caused those-"

"I CAUSED them, you helped me recover and see again." Naruto backed off, it was useless to try and argue with Rin. Her hair shifted as she stood up and began to dig into the ground.

"Come on I need help with the fire pit."

"Idiot."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

WHAM!

"....Naruto-kun, so cold"

* * *

Taro woke up hyperventilating quietly. The power was weak now but it was still strong enough to snap him awake. Something new however, was at fault for waking the boy.

Dark red chakra bubbled out from his skin cells, consuming his whole hand and burning it horribly. Taro had to stop from screaming aloud and blood seeped from his lip slowly, the red chakra bubbled again and then, like the others the power disappeared and Taro was exhausted again.

"I hate this! It happens every time!" Tarp whined and plopped onto his pillow, tossing and turning angrily.

"Taro."

A voice whispered out of the darkness and Taro whipped his head up, only to smack into a forehead with his own. A sickening crack sounded and pain flooded into his mind. "ARRGH!" Taro screamed and the figure stumbled back, furious.

"How DARE he! That boy may be the son of Naruto-sama but he hit ME! My beautiful face-" Before the stranger could say anymore another figure smacked him on the back and walked towards Taro.

"I swear, don't come closer! I'll scream!" Taro shouted and mentally cried because Sakura wasn't home. Thankfully, the person stopped and the lights flickered on without anyone touching them.

Standing before him was two cloaked figures, one in black and one in blue. The blue one spoke first before Taro could protest, his voice changed into a distinct man's voice.

"Taro, we are your fathers team. He requested to say goodbye but since he is now wanted we cannot fulfill his order. Thus, we came in his place to say goodbye to you." The blue one bowed on his knees and the black figure gave him a large scroll.

"This scroll has very important information, please open it when you are alone and do not speak of this to anyone."

And with that, the figures were gone and left Taro with a scroll bigger than him, the lights on and a totally confused mind.

* * *

Rin was back to cuddling Naruto (poor Naruto) when the other two members arrived. "N-A-R-U-T-O! I HATE YOUR SON!" The black cloaked man yelled and threw off his cloak when Naruto laughed.

"Don't be such a sour puss Yoh. No one will like you if you speak like that." Rin giggled and Naruto frowned as she scooted closer to him. Yoh grimaced and crossed his arms angrily.

"But Masaki saw it!" Yoh whined and his blue hair flopped over his face as the man pointed to the blue cloaked figure. "Masaki?" Naruto turned his gaze to the oldest man, with a slight bread and black hair that fell to his shoulders. His green eyes was sparkling with humor as he shook his head.

"nope."

"MASAKI-CHAAAAN!" Yoh whined, his golden eyes pleaded with Naruto and Rin to believe him as Masaki began to cook dinner.

Masaki still wore his blue cloak, under it tight black pants and a shirt. On his arm, a cursed mark was sealed and covered by his scratched up headband from the mist blue fabric was burned, much like the arm that held it. Burn Scars covered over 90% of his body, something that had forced him into submission before Naruto found him.

Naruto and Rin had been traveling together for six years and were looking for a good cook before they found Masaki. The two convinced Masaki to come with them but, the mist had found out about the two wanted ninjas and attacked them.

The three had fought and saved Masaki from death, however the burns could never be replaced. After that, they traveled for half a year and found Yoh-the youngest out of them, in the lightning village selling his paintings. Yoh was trained with basic training by the academy then he was looked after and put through advanced training by Rin, Naruto and Masaki.

Yoh frowned, he wore baggy black pants and a red sleeveless shirt. A package also accompanied him, carrying his ink and scrolls. "Well," Naruto grinned and the fire snapped on accord.

Silence.

More silence.

"Dont say 'well' If you didn't think of anything!" Yoh shouted and sighed again.

The group bit into the meat that Rin brought, blissfully unaware of what tied them together.

* * *

When the sun peeked through the window that morning, Taro was already awake. The scroll lay beside him on the desk, Taro grabbed it and quickly raced into the bathroom. The huge thing easily fit into the bathroom but Taro had to squeeze himself in.

"OKAY! Lets see what outo-san wrote!" Taro yelled and pumped his fist into the air stupidly. The corner of the scroll opened and Taro unrolled it.

And unrolled it.

And unrolled it.

And unrolled it.

And unroll- You get the point.

FIVE HOURS LATER-

"Damn it all! outo-san gave me something that was completely blank! Stupid Naruto!" Taro yelled and his wrist caught the corner if the bathtub. Blood spilled onto the scroll and to his shock, words written in blood appeared. Every corner was filled with diagrams, different jutsu and summoning seals that he could choose.

Taro spent all of that day in his room learning the jutsu in the scroll, he was barely half done when Akio and Yei slammed his door down frantically. Yei's hair was mussed up and Aiko was supporting herself before falling down. "Guys. You really should knock-"

He wasn't able to finish before Akio cut him off, "Tusundae-sama needs you. NOW."

Of course, he raced to the tower worried that his father had already been discovered. One of the council members-Danzou met him at the door sternly. "Taro."

All the calmness in his voice was replaced with hate and laced with frustration. Danzou walked behind the desk, each step like dry ice. Tusundae looked down from where she sat, completely powerless at the moment "Your father came back." Taro pretended to act surprised and demand questions feebly until the man glared at him.

"He is a very dangerous man, he escaped with three other individuals two nights ago." Taro stiffened, this was when he came into the story. "We need you to make a very important decision Taro."

Tusundae looked up from where she sat, mouthing a silent apology. "You can either help us find your father and kill him or you can live the remainder of your life in _exile_."

Taro gripped the sides of his chair in fear, Exile, or his fathers death.

Everything swirled around him in a mass of confusion, Taro looked away from the council member's eyes.

"...I"

* * *

**Wow, nice cliff hanger XD**

**the second update will be put on tomorrow, Bye!**

**NEXT TIME:**

**Taro's life-changing awnser and the truth about the scroll.**


	8. SukuroRu of za Kyuu Sugoi Kaibutsu!

**Hello again, **

**SECOND ONE OF DOUBLE UPDATE!!**

**Summary: The three strangers past and as Taro gives his fateful awnser...Two of his closest people must pay the price...  
**

**NO time to waste!!  
**

* * *

Taro stopped in the middle of his sentence, still unsure of what to do. Danzou twitched his fingers and slammed his hand down on the desk, "Do not play with me boy! I need your awnser NOW!"

Taro stood up defiantly, Tusundae held a spark that quickly died in her eyes and Taro opened his mouth again.

"Can't"

"What?"

"I..." Taro tried to look away from Danzou but couldn't. "I can't sell-out my father. Make me face any punishment."

Danzou looked at him, a cold glare piercing through Taro's chest. The boy quickly stood up in fear and backed up behind the chair, Danzou suprisingly smiled. "Nice to know we had this little chat. Taro, your punishment will be received in two full days, enjoy your last nights in Konoha. _Traitor._"

Taro was really frightened now, he raced out the door and into a nearby alley. Cats came around to him and a salty blob formed on his cheek, it ran down to his chin and hung there, threatening to fall. "I'm scared." Taro moaned and curled into a small ball, "I can't leave everyone."

* * *

Danzou watched the door close in front of him before laughing happily. "We'll be rid of all the trash in this city now!" Tusundae snapped.

"How dare you abuse your power you son of a bitch!" Tusundae yelled, she fully smashed the table in two. Danzou looked back lazily and waved a finger at the raging woman, "you don't want the ANBU to come, do you?"

Tusundae bit her lip angrily, his sweet and calm voice killed her inside with every word he spoke. The hokage looked up finally after a long moment of silence, her glare was able to freeze hell over.

"I swear, may you burn in hell for all eternity before losing everything that you feel is important. Now, get your shitty ass out of my office!" Tusundae yelled, but Danzou simply smirked and closed the door behind him, "yes Hokage-Sama."

The woman looked at the door confused and furious at the same time, "He left so easily?"

-----

Danzou walked down the halls of the ROOT building, still smirking from how his plan unfolded. Force the father to leave, frame the son for his escape and Lastly....

He stepped into a chakra secluded cell block, two figures were gagged and tied before him. A lock of black hair fell from one semi-mummified person, pink hair broke out through the whole bandages on the other. Muffled yells and screams emerged from the supposed people, Danzou only smiled and locked the cell up again, despite the pink one's shrieks.

....To kill the two people closest to him and frame him for murder before he can even leave.

* * *

The fire was surprisingly still going when the gang went to sleep the next night, Rin poured water over the smoldering wood and grinned at the blond sleeping man.

"Naruto-Kun..." Before the girl could say anymore Naruto had already moved far, far away from her attack range of hugs. "I DONT hug people." Naruto growled and flopped onto his side, leaving a upset Rin about a hundred yards away.

Yoh mumbled in his sleep and turned towards Masaki, a scared look on his face. "No... I-I need it....She can't die!" Yoh moaned and twisted into his small sleeping bag, making a small lump at the bottom of the bag. Rin sighed and smoothed her hair down with a hand.

These three... Yoh's little sister had a disease that would cost millions of yen to cure, he didn't have the money but he scraped up enough for her to live each day. Many times he went without eating. Then, some angry people broke into his house and stole all the money that he was saving for her. His sister died the next day.

Masaki's father was a one night stand with his mother, who was having an affair with her husband. This father was outraged when he found out and forced her to kick Masaki out of the house. Masaki tried to live in small apartments for his life, but soon became a skilled assassin and lived his life in guilt.

Rin's mother had died of a plague when she was five, her father had left her a long time ago. Rin was left alone to live before she met Naruto.

Naruto... His past was so rough that it was hard not to sob when he talked about it. Naruto had lost all his memories besides names when he came to Rin. But the scars had told the truth, they were laced all over his body, one close enough to his chest to kill him.

A scar was deeply cut on the back of his neck, it was most likely that a person had actually thrown a brick to the back of his neck in his younger years. Rin gritted her teeth and crawled into her own sleeping bag, who ever Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were, they were going to get hell for hurting Naruto.

MORNING--

Yoh was strange in a way, he woke up earlier than anyone in the team. The sun was just lighting the campground when he opened his eyes, casting a dim light over them. Yoh tried not to get out of his sleeping bag, but as he had nothing better to do Yoh faced the brittle cold. "Of course, it ALWAYS cold!" Yoh grumbled and trotted over to the fire, trying to light the logs again.

A mumble and rustling behind him caused Rin and Masaki to sit up, Masaki falling back down easily right after. "Five." Masaki mumbled and tried to will the sun not to come out from the horizon. Rin sighed and tried to crawl out of her sleeping bag without making any noise, she failed much like Yoh and Masaki. Naruto's sharp ears caught the change in breathing with the three and opened his eyes slowly.

"Your heartbeats increased by .5 mph, your temperature changed by .02 Celsius. Work on your stealth a bit more." Naruto said calmly and was met with a chorus of "yes sensei..."

"Naruto-kun, why do you always tell us to work on the details.." Rin whined, rather more than questioning and with her finger, lit the fire that Masaki was trying so hard to light. Yoh seconded the whine as he returned from the forest, a clean shirt the same color on. "Because details are the mistakes you miss the most in a fight."

Naruto squeezed his hand, remembering the scar on his chest. It was something that the Kyuubi said he had left there for a reason, although he had no idea why. Burning wafted into his nose and Naruto simply smiled and said,

"Masaki, your hair is on fire."

* * *

Taro was still moping, except at home when Yei busted through the door a second time. "TARO!" She yelled from an already hoarse voice and kicked the boy alert.

Taro fell on the ground and was about to yell before Yei fell on her knees, tears almost exploding from her eyes. "Sakura-san and Aiko-Chan are gone! I saw one of Danzous men knock Sakura-san out but I-I couldn't scream!" Yei sobbed.

Taro gripped onto her shirt and Yei only cried harder, "he's gonna kill them! I know it!" Her hair stuck to her face as Yei cried and Taro stood, shocked. "We're going to save them, somehow..."

Taro trailed off until he thought of the scroll, "exactly!" Taro cried and pulled Yei to his closet, "I found this scroll in my house a while back, it seemed to belong to my dad." Taro said and pulled out the thick roll of paper.

"I've been practicing the jutsu I found all week! They're really high level!" Yei nearly squealed with excitement, "Taro, this is the Sukuro-Ru of za Kyuu Kaibutsu! This scroll was only given to the strongest ninja in history... The Hokages..."

Yei looked at Taro sternly, just like Danzou had. "Taro, who was your father?" The question stung him deeply, "I don't know..."

"Well, this scroll contains the information that can kill Konoha in an instant! If you have it, many ninja are going to come after you!" Yei yelled, scared for Taro.

"You, aren't going to tell anyone are you?"

"No way! First, you are my friend. Second, I want to use the scroll too. Third, there are more important things at stake here! I followed Danzou and he said that the murder will be at noon tomorrow, we need to prepare!"

Taro looked at her blankly, "and how will we do that? We're only kids!" Yei smiled and pushed up her sleeves, she opened the scroll and Taro put chakra into it, making the letters come out of hiding.

"Well, Taro. We prepare!"

* * *

**Oh, just to tell you, 'Sukuro-Ru of za Kyuu Kaibutsu' means 'Scroll of the Nine Great Monsters' (Hey I thought it was a cool name)**

**it's called that because it gives you a jutsu that makes you able to have more than one summon, but three summons. There are nine summons on the scroll but if a person uses the jutsu then takes a summon from the scroll, another user can't use that summon until the current user has died. So Naruto has three, Taro has three and Yei has three. Naruto is the only one that can summon the bosses though.**

**So, NEXT TIME (I love this part): Taro and Yei become stronger and face off against Danzou! Then, a battle and a past uncovered! (Enjoy!)  
**


	9. Valley Of The End

**I'll just head on to the summary **

**thanks fur waiting ;)**

**SUMMARY: While Taro and Yei prepare to save Sakura and Aiko, Naruto's team gets ambushed by the former team seven. Its Sai vs. Yoh, Sakura vs. Masaki, Sasuke vs. Naruto and Kakashi vs, Rin! But, when Kakashi and Naruto go too far, what will be the consequence of Knowledge?**

**Moving on now :3**

**OMG we have the BEST bread in the world at my house! My neighbor used to make really good bread but then she moved and I was sooo sad. TT**

**COME BACK MS. MORDECAI's MOM!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Masaki, your hair is on fire."

The second those word left his lips, Yoh burst out into a spasm of laughter at the man with his flaming... Head. Even Rin gave a chuckle for the crude humor as Masaki raced around the campsite like a mad-man.

"Your feet speed increased for a distance of 1.0045 kilometers in two strides in the amount of time increase by 9 seconds." Naruto's voice quickly switched back to the stern, rough voice they all knew him for. Masaki paid no mind however, and ran to the brook beside them and dunked his head into the slowly flowing icy water.

Masaki was usually the calmer out of the two younger men Naruto was teaching, but the slightest mention of a flame made him have a fit of anxiety. Naruto ignored this nonsense and soon fell into his own mind-stream, a daily routine for the man.

Reality fell away like it was only glass from a shattered mirror, black splotches covered his vision instead. Suddenly, silhouettes seemed to break away from the black stains. Evil yellow eyes grafted onto the black figures, pure evil floating in their bright abyss. Other things began to move away from the security of the shadows, some grew pointed tails and horns, devils.

Others simply opened their mouths, showing countless pairs of jagged teeth, the bone glistening in the fake light. The last kind was the most unique, but the most frightening and disturbing of them all. Spikes sharpened across their arms and dark wings resurrected from their back. Naruto swallowed.

Sound escaped from their inhuman lips, mocking him and taunting happily. Screeches and cries of cruelty pounded into Naruto's soft skull, blood dripped from his high-toned ears as Naruto feel onto his knees. The black figures simply just kicked him and air escaped Naruto's lungs, breathing in huge gulps of un-found air, Voices again tortured his ears.

"_Sakura."_

_"Sasuke"_

_"Shikimaru"_

_"Garra"_

_"Kakashi"_

_"Sai"  
_

_"They betrayed you..." _The voice said to Naruto, he didn't look around to find it, but instead listened to the subtle pain that began to dim down. Blond turned into orange as his bangs began to become stained with blood.

_"Kill them Naruto. Punish them for being insignificant..." _

The eerie voice echoed inside the space packed with demons and Naruto. The demons soon began to screech again and Naruto calmly hummed with the horrid symphony, the names coming in one ear, and leaving the other. Sometimes new names came, as Naruto observed, one came today, slowly opening himself up to his dark past.

_"Haku"_

_"Zabuza"_

Suddenly, worry hit him and everything began to fade away as Ink would on a wet piece of paper. Did he really want to go back? Back to the people who tortured him?

Naruto screamed silently, his real eyes opening as reality became real again and his feelings became suppressed by a cold mask. To his rare shock, Masaki was shaking him and Naruto slapped his hand away, Masaki ignored this and said.

"Naruto! We're under attack!" His eyes widened and a team of four emerged from the morning mist, the tallest leading the pack. This leader was Kakashi, his eyes filled with malice and beside him were Sakura and Sasuke, The man's eyes revealing determination and Sakura looking scared of Naruto. Lastly, a boy Naruto hadn't seen before looked up to him, pale skin and black hair with a smiling face. Naruto's memory quickly spoke a name, but no current feeling towards the boy.

"Sai."

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled angrily, Naruto could sense the frustration dripping off of the boy.

"I'm not going to let you become like me! BASTARD!" He yelled, Naruto twitched.

Rin, Yoh and Masaki gulped, Their teacher stood up and warmed up his shoulder, scars lining his wrists and and a big one wrapping around his elbow, the last scar destroyed his upper arm an explosion of pain, it looked like.

Sakura wasn't fazed, had seeing this before and the other scars that littered his well-toned body. (Duh, how else could they have a kid!... On second thought, don't answer that...) But Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke nearly stopped in their tracks, Sasuke gritted his teeth. Naruto had saved him from the the Darkness, now he needed to do the same.

Rin quivered, "Shit. They pissed him off now..."

* * *

Dirt flew into Yei's sensitive eyes and she meeped loudly in annoyance. Her digger looked at her, scared for the small girl, Taro set a hand on her shoulder, also worried.

"I'm fine." Yei lied, wiping her eyes in an attempt to stop the pain. It was unfortunately useless however, as Yei's eyes spilled over with warm tears. The two had been training all night for two days, Yei's summons taking control of digging an underground training hall and Taro using his summons to spar with himself and Yei. The academy graduates locked themselves in Taro's room for quite a while before finding the ability to summon bigger creatures.

The ones already take on the scroll by Naruto were the Dragon, Wolf, and Monkey summons. Taro had taken Elephant, Horse, and Bird summons, leaving Yei with the Mole, Snake and Tiger summons.

Being a hyuuga, Yei naturally had good chakra control and summoned a third-in-command with only a little effort, despite that however- It depleted a bunch of her chakra to summon such a huge creature all at once.

Taro was a different case, having a portion of the kyuubi's power, his chakra control wasn't as bad as Naruto's but was still in a dangerous low. So, Taro had to tap into the kyuubi's chakra just to summon a slightly big summon, but since he had a big Elephant summon, it was partly okay for him once he had a little more training.

Right now, Yei's mole summons were digging out a tunnel and a giant circular room, this tunnel would lead to the ROOT headquarters.

"Yei, you know you're gonna get in trouble for this too, right." Taro looked at her and Yei stopped rubbing her eyes for a minute to grunt a 'yes.' Before the younger girl could return to trying to shield herself from the evil, EVIL dust, Taro glared at her.

"Why would you say that so easily! It's exile!" Taro yelled, Yei looked at him; unsure of what to do next.

Yei was too tired to think of that now, it was hard to keep multiple summons together all at once. So, she grunted again, Taro huffed and turned back to staring at the stretch of the hollow worm they looked like they were climbing through.

Above them, a few loud voices were muffled to whispers as two parents fought and the roots above them shook. Crumbs of thick dirt fell all around them, getting into Taro's blond hair and turning it into a bigger mess than it already was.

"I can't believe you." Taro growled, secretly thankful for the extra help from her. Yei only hopped of of the giant creature in response, "Like I care, Aiko and Sakura are in there. I'll save them, even if it does mean exile."

Taro fell silent, watching the mole dig deeper into the dark earth.

* * *

Naruto didn't really have any reaction, he just simply cracked his knuckles against a tree.

Which fell and crumbled into the dirt, splinters of wood flying into the campfire.

"What did you call me, Idiot?" His voice was just like the Naruto they had heard in the cell, coarse and monotone, cruelty dripping off of his speech. The rest of Naruto's team scrambled into fighting stances, ready to kill on his command.

"Obviously you don't understand the underground world of missing-nin." A twisted grin crept onto Naruto's face, Sasuke gulped; how could Naruto change so much as to become like this?

"Right Rin?" Naruto laughed, like this was all a joke to him and Kakashi gasped, Rin?

But she had disappeared after Obito died, hadn't she? Yes, they found her body with her headband on it three weeks after.

Still Kakashi stared at the young look-alike who was stepping up to face the group.

Rin stepped towards the opposite group, a smirk dangling on her face like Satan himself. But unlike Naruto's shielded eyes, her eyes poured out her emotions, hate, excitement and even happiness.

Directed towards Kakashi.

Rin stepped in front of the old mans path.

"Where the hell are you going?" She purred evilly, twirling a piece of splintered tree in her hands. Kakashi clenched his fist and pulled out a blade from his side pocket:

"Apparently no where now." Kakashi said and coolly flicked the kunai into Rin's, face- she leaped back and then pulled out her own simple sword to fight. Sasuke tried to dodge the flurry of weapons flying from the two ninja, but only succeeded in getting sliced on the shoulder.

Sakura ran to help him, but was stopped by a tall man with a ponytail, his green eyes laughing menacingly. Naruto nodded his head in the vague direction of Masaki, still grinning.

"Masaki would probably understand the cruelty of the ninja world..." In turn, Masaki Side-kicked Sakura, who just managed to stumble weakly out of the way.

She locked eyes with Masaki and he smiled, imaginary wind crawling through his hair.

"I'm your enemy now." Masaki said and with a large sweep of his foot, he crashed his heel into the ground and a burst of underground water spewed out of the thick crevice. Sakura had to skid to the left just before the water blew her into infinity, her knees scraped dangerously against the thick grey and brown dust.

Sai, on the other hand, had problems of his own. Another blue-haired man was blocking his way to get to his precious teammates. Sia tried to get past him, but a large fire jutsu stopped him in his tracks.

"An Uchiha?" Sai whispered, having seen Sasuke preform the jutsu various times. His opponent chuckled and Sai reached for his scrolls, kept in his black backpack.

"Far from it, idiot." The man giggled again and threw a dirty, ragged kunai at Sai, who dodged expertly and began to draw on his parchment.

Naruto nodded at the various fights around them and then turned to his own personal enemy, Sasuke panted, his arm bleeding. Suddenly, a sad smile wormed onto Sasuke's face, Naruto grimaced.

"Bastard, don't smile when you're about to die." He growled and Sasuke only grinned wider.

"Dammit! Don't fuck with me!" Naruto yelled and punched Sasuke straight in his jaw, Sasuke was stunned. Naruto had gotten stronger... To strong. But of course, Sasuke stood up, his solemn facial expression never wavering in the slightest.

"You damn profound..."

"Just like old times. Right Naru?" Naruto stopped, a horrible feeling felt like a rock inside his stomach, his intestines twisting and turning in protest. He felt so dead inside, like Naruto was chained and couldn't move, only wait for his impending death.

_"The cure." _Naruto thought, hatred burning in his emotionless eyes.

"DAMMIT!" The blond man yelled and plunged his hand into Sasuke's stomach, the receiver of the punch coughed up spit mixed with blood as a response. Naruto watched him fall, the feeling in his gut grew worse, until it was so unbearable time stopped.

Rin freezed in the middle of throwing a kunai, Kakashi already dodging. Yoh and Sai both stopped as well, Sai in mid-kick to counter Yoh's punch. Even Masaki's water stopped as it was just about to bend to attempt to hit Sakura again Sasuke froze, his spit falling on the ground.

As Naruto watched, helpless, the sky was painted black, drops of paint falling into his unblinking eyes. A younger person Naruto had never seen before rose up out of the black horizon.

His sun-kissed blond hair seemed to giggle, it stuck out in all directions. A large white, orange and blue colored jumpsuit covered his body, blue sandals occupied his feet.

"_Who are you? Why did you stop my fight?_" Naruto tried to yell but it only came out in a choked whisper. The boy laughed, three stripes lined his face, reaching from his mouth to his cheeks. Blue eyes gestured towards a spot in the blackness.

As the blue eyes moved back to Naruto, a light hit the spot where the boy had pointed to. It grew, blinding Naruto and making the ghost child disappear as more colors spread from the light.

Blues and reds, even grey blew out from the yellow light. Whispers, warm ones instead of cold, met his ears helping him- Comforting him. Naruto cautiously stepped closer into the sphere of colors.

"_NARUTO_!" A young boy yelled, Naruto tensed, hearing his name. The child was about the same age as the young boy he had seen, a blue shirt and pale skin. He looked like a younger Sasuke, Naruto noticed.

The little boy pointed to a second figure, hidden out of sight by a powerful waterfall. The figure stepped out of the water, disheveled and with eyes stricken with sadness. He was covered in water and blood. Naruto silently gasped, it was the boy from before!

Did that mean...?

"_I will defeat you!" _The young Sasuke yelled and charged at the other child, Naruto nearly choked on his own spit.

This, was him?

"These... Are my memories?" Naruto asked, shaking in excitement and terror at the same time.

He watched his sorrowful other half protest as the supposed Sasuke tried to kill him over and over with a jutsu called "Childori". Naruto soaked up the feelings of Younger Naruto, Sadness, pain, disappointment and other sad feelings stabbed the man like a spear.

But Naruto didn't care.

He could finally feel something...Real.

_"Sasuke... When I'm with you, I wonder if that's how it feels to have a brother." _Naruto whispered, they were both standing on a log solemnly.

Naruto gaped, he had this relationship with.... Sasuke?!

Then, light began to dissolve, Naruto yelled n protest but instead a strangled sob came out of his hoarse throat.

"NO!"

* * *

Rin and Kakashi were both screaming at each other heatedly.

"You think this is a fucking joke?!" Kakashi yelled, Rin smirked evilly like she had been doing for a while now.

"Yes, yes I do." Rin cackled, Kakashi snapped for the last time.

Before she could sense him Kakashi had pinned her to a tree, choking her and demanding questions:

"Why are you impersonationg her? Do you think hurting me like that is FUNNY?!" Kakashi screamed, almost spitting his words if he didn't have his mask.

"Who the hell are talking about?!" Rin yelled back, equally as angry.

"Rin you bitch! RIN!" Kakashi sounded worse than a banshee, even Yoh stopped to take worried glance at Rin before moving on to quickly dodge another one of Sai's creatures flying at him. Naruto seemed to come out of his trance and mutter something at Sasuke, who seemed shocked and overly joyful at the same time. Masaki also took a long look at Rin, who at the current moment, was struggling against her executor and then cut through another one of Sakura's rocks.

Kakashi let go of the girl after she kicked him in the stomach repeatedly and stepped away his eyes hostile and cold. Rin still stopped, not knowing how he knew her.

"R-rin? You knew her?" Rin asked so happy she could almost burst. Kakashi's glare softened a little, but only enough to answer her question curtly.

"I was on her team, she died." The old man said coldly, Rin seemed to shiver before returning to her happy state.

"B-but you still knew her right? You knew my mom?!" Rin shouted, finally bursting out in excitement, but instead of everyone rejoicing, instead it was virtually silent. Kakashi slumped to the ground, completely shocked, tear drops welled in his eye.

"Yes, I knew Rin-Chan."

* * *

Yei blew out some hair from her face and released the mole summons from their posts, a large amount of chakra drained from her and she collapsed, Taro caught her and she felt tears fly out of her eyes.

"I don't know what to do... Taro" The said person could only hold onto his tired friend and rub her back, whispering words of comfort.

"Clam down Yei. We'll get through this I promise."

But in his mind, Taro was sobbing like a child, even wrorse than Yei. He was so scared, Aiko and Kaa-san were going to die because of him. Yei was going to be sent into exile. Naruto was going to die. Even Taro himself would suffer. Everything was his fault.

These four words echoed in his mind, chilling him to his very core. Because they were true it was:

All. His. Fault.

* * *

OKAY! XD

This story is le OFF HAITUS!!!

I stole that last line from my other story, a one shot written for One Piece

I tried really weally hard on this Pwease accept it my good fans!

P.S. I am coming out with another story, I haven't got the exact title but it should come into the site once another chapter of this story comes up : )

Bye and thank you for waiting : )

P.P.S. Yes, I know Profound means deep but Sasuke was trying to break his shell, so Naruto was calling him deep. XD


	10. Death

**Whew! I liked that last one a lot ^^**

**Anyways, new story is coming out from me and... Yeah, it should come out about a few days after I upload this chapter.**

**Summary: The first battle concludes and the second battle begins! A final last breath is leaving Sakura's throat, but how is she in two places at once? Plus, everyone's reaction to Rin's outburst and her secret past.**

**GAH! NONE OF MY ACCOUNTS ARE WORKNG ON ANY OTHER SITE!!!!!!!!!! T.T I might have to delete my existence and start over.... T_T  
**

**I really need to start this now sooo... yeah : )**

**

* * *

**

_Rin cried more than anyone that day. _

_Obito's grave stood tall and solemn as the last drops of rain plucked away the last of Rin's tears, mixing with the water and falling down her cheeks. Another fourteen year-old with grey hair stood behind her, also striken with grief, but too in shock to cry. The grey stones seemed to hold the silent barrier between them, the other villagers had left long ago. One last figure showed in the rain, a blond, older man about twenty stood in front of the grave, trembling in anger and sadness. _

_Finally Minato stormed off, breaking the silence between the three. _

_"I could've been there." Was Minato's last trembling words, Kakashi shivered in the fading rain. He knew that Obito died because of him, because in the end..._

_Everyone did._

_

* * *

_

"Rin died quickly after my other teammates did. It was impossible for her to have a child." Kakashi whispered, his creaking voice ringing through Rin's ears.

"NO! My mom died when I was two, you must be thinking of someone else." Rin sneered, crossing her arms, she was getting mad. Naruto smiled silently.

"Rin, he's probably lying. Just kill him." Naruto said and Rin nodded before kneeing Kakashi in his temple, a sickening crack ringing against the clearing. Sasuke gaped in suprise at Naruto's order.

"Don't forget we are in a battle." Naruto smirked and hid his pain by throwing another shuriken at Sasuke, who could only weakly dodge. But another pounding from the cure came, shaking his heart like in a game of yhatzee.

He coughed and Sasuke took this chance to knee him in the chin, snapping Naruto's neck and making him fly into a tree. The wood splintered and it woke the blond man from his pain, panting heavily, Naruto stood up shakily and red filtered into his eyes.

Seeing this Yoh cursed and retreated from Sai at once, Misaki jumped back as well and met up with Rin they all began to quickly from a sealed triangular barrier, Sakura gluped, she knew what was coming.

The deep, fire red chakra began to seep out of Naruto's pores, enveloping his thin figure naturally. His mucles tensed with power and pain as Naruto roared. His canines lengthened and sharpened to inhuman measures, four tails of chakra formed from the small of his back.

The former team seven only gaped in shock, blood flew from the small burns that appeared over Naruto's body, the gory scene was finally completed with one last roar from the kyuubi.

"Dear god." Sai whispered, only had seen this monster once before. Kakashi only stepped back as the fox slammed into the ground where he previously was.

"Retreat!" Sasuke shouted and the team began to quickly escape towards the bushes, but in vain, Naruto followed them viciously, the fiery chakra burning trees like acid. Sakura climbed a tree and quickly launched herself to another branch, catching up to the rest of the team.

Naruto stopped then and gave a monstrous roar. The sheer shock from it made trees around him splinter in half. Naruto turned around and ran back home, growling for an unknown reason.

"What was that?" Sai muttered aloud, the team didn't answer, not knowing themselves.

Suddenly, Sakura began to fade, the wooden trees behind her began to seep through her forehead.

"Sakura!?" Kakashi and Sasuke yelled, Sai caught her as the girl fell. Sakura began to giggle, she closed her eyes in peace.

"So it's finally happening..."

* * *

Taro and Yei just managed to slip past the guards and into the cells of the metal house. Taro and the young girl were quickly cut off by one ANBU with the mask of a emotionless cat.

"Yei, I'm sorry." Taro whispered.

That was the last breath Taro ever took.

* * *

"Sakura! Whats going on," Sasuke and the gang had laid the fading person down, she giggled weakly. Her hand began to fade more, Sasuke felt her grip loosening.

"I'm not Sakura, well not really. I had split myself in two before this mission began, if one of us dies, then it's all over for both of us." Sakura choked out, her legs began to dissolve quickly, her left hand completely disspaered to Sasuke.

"Sakura... NO!" Sasuke yelled, his last true friend he had left died silently in his arms.

"SAKURA!"

* * *

Naruto felt some sort of weird tingling in his chest, a light began to appear from it, Naruto gulped and rushed into the millions of memories his sub-conscious had locked away for so long, back in the real world, Naruto fainted, the Kyuubi dispersing.

Rin, Yoh and Misaki all crowded around Naruto all picking him up and leaving to another place.

They traveled for days, weak from lack of sleep, Naruto was still knocked out when they reached their destination.

The group stopped and stared at the Whirpool village sculptures around them, Naruto shifted on Misaki's back.

"I like it here, and Naruto always talked about this place too." Misaki marveled at all of the water statues, Rin squealed.

"Does that mean we get to stay!?"

Naruto muttered in his sleep;

"Un."

* * *

**(SNIFF) I is so sorry for ending this early, but I had thought of this and I really wanted to write it down, so Naruto lives on and bascially lives peacefully in the Whirlpool village in disguise with Yoh, Rin and Misaki. **

**I don't think there will be a sequel, but I will certainly tell you guys if there will be.**

**Max out~  
**


End file.
